WO 96/33970 generically discloses phenylamidines of general formula ##STR2##
wherein inter alia R.sup.1 denotes a C.sub.1-4 -alkyloxycarbonyl group, an aryl-C.sub.1-3 -alkyloxycarbonyl group or a group of formula ##STR3##
wherein
R.sup.a denotes a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group and R.sup.b denotes an alkyl group or a 3- to 7-membered cycloalkyl group. PA1 R.sub.6 denotes a C.sub.1-18 -alkyloxycarbonyl or phenyl-C.sub.1-4 -alkyloxycarbonyl group, PA1 R.sub.7 denotes a hydrogen atom, a C.sub.1-8 -alkyl, C.sub.4-7 -cycloalkyl, phenyl-C.sub.1-4 -alkyl or R.sub.8 --CO--OCHR.sub.9 -group wherein PA1 the substituted amidino group is in the 4 position, PA1 particularly those compounds wherein PA1 R.sub.6 denotes a C.sub.1-12 -alkyloxycarbonyl or phenyl-C.sub.1-2 -alkyloxycarbonyl group and PA1 R.sub.7 denotes a C.sub.1-8 -alkyl or C.sub.5-7 -cycloalkyl group, PA1 the tautomers, stereoisomers and salts thereof. PA1 R.sub.6 denotes a C.sub.5-12 -akloxycarbonyl or benzyloxycarbonyl group and PA1 R.sub.7 denotes a C.sub.1-4 -alkyl or C.sub.5-6 -cycloalkyl group, PA1 the tautomers, stereoisomers and salts thereof. PA1 reacting a compound of general formula ##STR5## PA1 R.sub.6 is as hereinbefore defined, with a compound of general formula ##STR6## PA1 R.sub.7 is as hereinbefore defined, or a reactive derivative thereof and PA1 optionally subsequently converting the group R.sub.7 into a hydrogen atom.